Pure of Heart
by Ginger Guardian Angel
Summary: After going through some really tough times, Danny decides that Earth and the Ghost Zone would do better without him. Can Sam and Tucker change his mind before it's too late, and Amity Park is left without a protector? My first fanfiction ever! Please re
1. Fight

**'Starts dancing like the crazy person I am'**

**Wa-hoo! This is Ginger Guardian Angel, and this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm soo excited! I was originally going to make my first fanfiction a one-shot, but this idea popped into my mind, and I just had to write it. And I couldn't get any good one-shot ideas anyway. I might change the title later, but this is it for now.**

**Title: Pure of Heart**

**Disclaimer: 'sniffs sadly' I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. 'Starts sobbing' Ok, I'll pull myself together to write this, and _then_ I'll go back to sobbing nonstop.**

**Summary: After going through some really tough times, Danny decides that Earth and the Ghost Zone would do better without him. Can Sam and Tucker change his mind, before it's too late, and Amity Park is left without a protector?**

**So, Ta-da! My first fanfiction,Pure of Heart.**

"I have you now, Ghost," The red-suited teen cried in triumph as she fired a gun practically as big as her at the young white-haired, green-eyed teenage ghost.

Danny moved quickly to the left, but not quick enough. The pink beam grazed his right arm, and in the process, ripping off his entire right sleeve, exposing his entire, (did I mention _entire?_,) right arm. All that was left on his arm was the tattered remains of his white glove, which was, by the way, covered with green ectoplasmic blood. Along with the rest of his arm.

Danny stared in disbelief down at his bleeding arm for about five seconds. _Then_ the horrible, heart-stopping pain kicked in.

Danny's breath caught in his throat as he grabbed his arm, and tried to stop himself from falling out the sky. He got a hold of himself, and raised his head and stared at Valerie's gun, which was still smoking from the intensity os the blast. '_What was in that gun?' _Danny wondered to himself as he straightened himself. The best he could in the sky, anyway.

"New weapons, Valerie," Danny asked through gritted teeth as he stared at the ghost hunting teen.

Valerie visibly stiffened at the mention of her name. She glared at the bleeding teenage ghost boy before talking.

"How do you know my name, Ghost?." She asked with a threatening edge to her tone.

When Danny didn't answer her- just stared,- she lifted her huge gun again and pointed it at his head. "Answer me or,... else,..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at Danny's waist.

Danny looked down to see what Valerie was staring at, and almost had a heart attack. Around his waist, the two _very_ familiar bright blue rings that turn him into Danny Phantom and then back into Danny _Fenton, _had appeared at his waist, and were making their way up and down his beaten body, getting ready to turn him into Danny Fenton. Danny quickly closed his eyes and started summoning all his power, both ghost and will power, to help him stay ghost.

'_Come on, Come on,...' _He thought forcefully. After about two seconds of head-splitting concentration, -and an enormous amount of will power,-he managed to force the two glowing blue rings back together, then make them disappear before they had revealed his identity.

Danny sighed in relief. _'That was way too close,...' _He was hardly done with his thoughts when he heard a gentle hum. He lifted his head and found himself way to close to Valerie's gun, which was the exact opposite of gentle.

"WHAT WAS THAT," Valerie barked at him.

Danny, who was not in good shape,-the rapidly bleeding arm not helping,- winced and closed his eyes against her booming voice.

Valerie smirked at Danny's obvious weak state.

"What's the matter, _Danny Phantom?_," she asked in a mocking tone, like he didn't deserve the name. "Feeling beat?" She laughed cruelly as she said the last part.

Danny opened his eyes and lifted his head up slowly, this time his neon green eyes showing all his exhaustion and pain.

"I don't want to fight you," Danny's voice was barely a whisper, as he battled his tired mind's attempt to convince him to give up consciousness and pass out. That would not have been a good idea in any given situation, especially not if you were hovering 145 feet in the air, and someone who wanted you dead was on her jetsled **(that is what that thing is called, right?) **waiting for a moment in when to strike and hurt, if not kill, you.

Valerie laughed again.

"But," she raised her gun. "I do."

Danny stared warily at Valerie, who was standing there, pointing the gun at him, looking like she could do it all day and night.

"_Hey,"_ Danny thought bitterly as he tried to stop his bleeding arm. _"You would feel the same way if you had just spent the last two hours battling an angry teenage girl with a grudge against you, and more guns than you could ever hope to name. All of this after fighting ghosts all night and doing Mr. Lancer's homework assignments. Two beings who's only missions in life are to make your life as mersable as humanly,(or unhumanly,) as possible."_

Danny's mental ranting was inturrupted by Valerie's hard, peace-shattering voice as it came ripping through his thoughts.

"Come on, Ghost boy," She started as she charged her gun again. "My Ectoplasmic Destroyer (sorry, I can't really make these names up,) won't miss it's target this time."

And with that, She pulled the trigger, and the pink beam shot out towards Danny.

** So, what do you think? This is my first fanfiction, (as I may have mentioned a couple thousands times already,) so, please, please, please review! I really want to know what you people think. All kinds of reviews acceptable. I want to know if I should continue or not. This is not a one-shot! It is meant to be a chapter story. So, please review, and thank you for taking time to read my first attempt at a fanfiction. 'Remembers' Hey! I still don't own Danny Phantom! 'Starts to sob again'**

**Well, please review anyway!-Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-)**


	2. Concerns

Hello! I'm back!

**Thank you, thank you, thank you all you people who reviewed! It makes me feel so loved! And the fact that people are actually reading my writing is very trilling to me. I know, I know. I get over excited very easily, but it's in my nature. Anyway, here, to all you wonderful reviewing people!**

**Ryuusui: Awww! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the cliffhanger. 'Winks' I seriously can't think of any names though. Thanks for the moral support!**

**the sleep warrior:'Laughs' I'm touched you liked it that much!**

**dArkliTe-sPirt: Thanks!**

**ilikedan: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**pottersparky: 'Winks' You got the idea going,...'smiles smugly' ...sort of. Thanks for the review!**

**animegurlo88:Thanks!**

**enigmatic penguin: Thank you! I feel so loved! 'Hugs self'**

**kurikim: Thank you!**

**FizzyTopKyle: I know, the cliff hanger! I almost hurt myself when I ended it there, too! Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and all of you who read it but didn't review. 'Stares at crowd reading this' Anyway, here it is. Chapter 2 of Pure of Heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. 'Winces and grabs heart' Owwwwwwwww, that hurt to say!**

**Dedicated to everyone who's reading this!**

Danny stared at the red clad teenager as she pulled the trigger and a pink beam shot out of it. Danny immediately panicked, but the blood loss was slowing down his thoughts, so he just floated there, until the pink shot was practically 2 inches in front of him.

By then, it was to late to move. The beam was 2 seconds from hitting him, when he did the only thing left to do.

He turned human.

The two rings appeared again, but this time, Danny let, -if not forced them,- to move faster up and down his body, turning his neon green eyes clear ocean blue, his white hair midnight black, and his torn black and white hazmat suit into his usual white T-shirt and jeans.

Just as he finished, the beam hit him.

Danny was thrown about 50 feet back by the force of the blow, but the actual weapon didn't reach it's intended capacity of harm on him.

By this, I mean it didn't kill him. I don't mean it wasn't the closest thing to death.

Luckily, When the beam threw him back, the bright flash of light caused by the attack blinded Valerie momentarily, long enough so that she didn't see the now unconscious Danny Fenton falling out of the sky.

* * *

On the ground below, -a few miles away from the big fight between Amity Park's most famous ghost and it's homicidal teen ghost hunter,- two young fourteen year olds, an African American boy with a red beret and a PDA walked with one of his best friend, a Gothic girl with shoulder-length black hair.

Arriving at Casper High, their high school, they stopped in front of the building, and, ignoring all of the jocks and other resident popular freaks who yelled, "LOSERS!" at them, and stood there waiting for their other best friend, Danny Fenton/Phantom.

"Where do you think he is Tucker?" The young Gothic girl asked her best friend while she looked up and down the streets for any signs of Danny.

Tucker looked up from his beloved hand-held computer for a minute to scan the streets, then the sky. When he didn't see any sign of their halfa best friend he turned his attention back to his PDA.

"Don't worry about it Sam," he started, only half his attention on his black clad friend, "He probably got side tracked by a ghost on the way here." When he noticed that Sam was still scanning the sky, biting her lip the way she only did when she was really worried, he started again a little more gently,

"Don't worry about it Sam, Danny's used to this. He can handle it." Tucker said trying to sound sure of himself, but the doubt still made its way into his voice, and Sam noticed.

Sam sighed and looked at the sky again. She recognized the concern in Tucker's voice. It was the same concern that had been haunting both their voices for a couple of months now. They had been -and were- concerned for Danny.

Danny had been acting strange lately. Stranger than usual. He had been more distant. He hardly talked to them any more, and when one of them mentioned his strange behavior, he would snap at them angrily.

"_There's nothing wrong with me! Why can't you guys just drop it!" _Danny's voice echoed in Sam's mind as she waited for him, her concern growing.

Right after he had said that, he had gone invisible, then intangible and then he had flown away and they hadn't seen him since.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Tucker's hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, I'm worried too, but seriously, just because Danny's a little pissed doesn't mean he did anything stupid. He's probably on his way right now. Have some faith."

Sam scanned the sky one more time before sighing them turning to face Tucker, and saw a mirror image of her expression on his dark face. A look only three people in the whole world were able to wear. Only three people who had been through more than you could ever imagine. Through countless fights, near death experiences, having everything you have ever believed in rewritten. Seeing your best friend risk his life _every day, _for people who would kill him if given the chance. Even going through a war. A war in which only you and your best friends knew what and why it had happened.

Those three people were three fourteen year olds. Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, and Daniel Fenton. Three teenagers who have lived through more than any fourteen year old should have to live through. More than _any person _should ever have to live through.

Two of those teenagers who had to watch their best friend put his mind, body, soul, life, and heart into fighting dead beings to defend the people who hate him. Hate him in either, -if not both,- forms, Danny Fenton, and Danny Phantom. These people, who make his every waking ,-and most of his non-waking,- moments the most mirsable he had ever lived.

Sam sighed again. Danny did all of that,-the saving the world,- because he felt he had to. He believed that that was the way he could help the people who hated him, now that he had almost killed himself exploring one of his parent's inventions, -the Ghost Zone,- and now had ghost powers.

"_A gift and a curse all in one." _Sam thought angrily as she walked towards the building with Tucker.

Before she went inside, though, she turned around one more time to look around for any sign of him.

"You have to trust him Sam." She heard Tucker's voice behind her.

She sighed.

"I know Tuck. I know, but I still can't help but think that something isn't right."

Tucker also sighed.

"Same here Sam. Same here."

* * *

As Danny fell out of the sky, the wind whipping at his face and tired bleeding body, he somehow managed to regain consciousness.

As soon as he opened his eyes, his first immediate thought was,_ "Go Ghost." _

His second thought was, _" I am so screwed_."

So, using the last of his power left, he, -painfully,- forced himself back into ghost mode.

For about a mili-secondthen he changed back. Painfully, of course.

Danny winced asthe two blue rings disappeared almost immediately after appearing.He closed his eyes and tried again, but nothing happened.

Danny opened his eyes in panic, and stared down at the ground, which was getting nearerand nearer by the second.

"_I am so not planning to die. Not this way, anyway,"_Danny thought, slightly scared that that thought had even gone through his head. But this was no time to try to figure out the mysteries of his messed up teenage mind. Now he had to think of something to save himself from adding to one of the stains on the sidewalk.

He stared down at the trees ofAmity Park's Park that he was getting closer to.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He stared down at the trees again and prayed his idea would work.

Just as he plunged through the thick trees, he reached out a hand and desperately grabbed for a branch. Out of luck he managed to grab one.

Danny grabbed the branch with both hands and tried to pull himself up. But, his right arm was still bleeding very badly, and he was to tired and beat to use that much energy.

So, he let go and fell the rest of the 20 feet to the ground.

As soon as he hit the ground, he crawled under the nearest line of bushes and the minutehe heard Valerie pass over and leave, he passed out.

**Ta da da! 'Laughs' You like the way I ended this chapter? Sorry it's moving so sloooooooowly, but I have school work and everything else to do, so it's kind of hard to squeeze writing this into the day. But, I like doing it anyway! Please review, please, please, PLEASE! I love hearing from you people! **

**So, please review!(Please!) -Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-) **


	3. Thoughts

'**Cries tears of happiness'**

**Thank you! Thank you all you great reviewers! I feel like I'm actually writing something _good. _Something good that people actually want to keep on reading! 'Weeps happily some more'**

**Ok, ok, I'm over my happy crying. **

'**Smiles smugly' Glad you all liked the cliffhangers. 'Laughs' I'm sorry you guys, but the cliffhanger give me a weird kind of inspiration. Like What ifs. Like, I dunno, What if Danny broke his ankle on the 145 foot drop? Again, sorry you guys. I'm a weird person, and therefore have weird inspiration.0:-S Well, that's speaking for myself, anyway. **

**Moving right along,...**

**the sleep warior: 'Smiles smugly'I know right? Thanks!**

**The Dude and Nill: You really think so! Thanks!**

**TayloWolf: Thanks for the praise!**

**ghostfang: Thanks!**

**FizzyTopKyle: Thanks! Super happy you liked the cliffhangers! 'Winks'**

**crazyvi: Thanks!**

**kurikim: Thanks for the great review and the reviweing tip. 'Blushes' I didn't know about it until u told me. Thanks again!**

**enigmatic penguin: Thanks for the award!**

'**Smiles meekly' Sorry about not letting the anonymous people review. I didn't know about it until kurikimtold me, so I turned it on. Now none of you have an excuse not to review! 'Laughs maniacally'Special thanks tokurikim!**

**And here we go, Chapter 3 of Pure of Heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But,... Butch Hartman does not own my green hair! So there! (yeah, I dyed part of my hair green, got to put that in my profile,...) But he still owns Danny Phantom. 'Sigh'**

**Dedicated to all of you people reading this! **

Tucker andSam sat in their silent last period class. Silent, except for the solitary sound of a tapping pencil.

That, and the soft beeping that could only come from a PDA.

"Mr. Lancer, Samantha and Tuckerare doing those _annoying_ sounds. _Again_."

Mr. Lancer winced at the high-pitched whine of the young popular teen. He looked up warily at the girl dressed in the pink mid drift and blue capris pointing a finger accusingly at the two teens who had snapped to attention at their names.

Well, technically, Sam's name. She hated it when anybody called her that.

He sighed again as Sam glared daggers at Paulina.

" Samanth-," he stopped himself in time before he had finished saying the young Goth's much hated name. He cleared his throat then went on. "Sam, Tucker. For the 18th time this period, please stop distracting the class with, er, those noises." He looked pleadingly a the two teens.

For the last 40 minutes, Mr. Lancer had been constantly interrupted from his re-reading of _Romeo and Juliet_, -the book he was planning on making the school play production on,- by Paulina whining about how Sam and Tucker were, as she put it, _interrupting their valued study time with their disrupting noise making._

"_Yeah right," _Mr. Lancer thought, snorting a little as he thought about it. The only reason Paulina even cared, was because the noise was interrupting her hourly routine of devotion to Danny Phantom.

"_Speaking of Dannys," _Mr. Lancer directed his attention to the empty seat in the front of the room where Daniel Fenton's seat. Except there was no Danny. Mr. Lancer raised his head to ask Danny's best friends where he was, when, much to his surprise, he found both teens staring at the empty desk in between glancing at the clock on the wall. Both wearing identical expressions. Expressions, that were, -much to the strict English teacher's ever growing surprise,- of worry, dread, impatience, knowing, and fear.

Lancer looked curiously at Sam and Tucker._ "What in the name of Moby Dick could those kids be worried about? They're only 14 years old." _Mr. Lancer quickly hid himself behind his copy of _Romeo and Juliet _when Sam and Tucker looked up. When they turned their attention back to the clock, Mr. Lancer looked over the top of his book at the two teens._ "I wonder, what is bothering those teens? And," _He glanced at Danny's empty desk. _" And,..What does it have to do with Mr. Fenton's absence." _He narrowed his eyes._ "But, I will find out." _

* * *

Tucker and Sam looked up, sensing that they were being watched. That's what happens when your best friend is the halfa, and you're constantly in danger. You build up a sense of awareness that puts a cat to shame.

That, and a generous amount of paranoia. Mostly unwanted, but hey. What can you do? Your best friend is a hero with many enemies that would love to get their hands on him and you.

Tucker sighed softly, not wanting Paulina to hear him. Right now, she was watching them like a cat might watch a mouse.

And out of the corner of his eyes, Tucker saw Sam eying Paulina like a lion might watch a deer.

Tucker sighed again. He glanced up at the clock, and, when he saw that the minute hand had only moved 30 seconds since he last checked, he went back to watching Danny's desk

Yeah, not a good idea.

The longer he stared at Danny's empty seat, the more he wondered where his best friend was, and what had happened that had changed him.

Ever since Danny had gotten his ghost powers, _"No, even way before that." _Tucker chuckled slightly as he remembered the times before the unfortunate Ghost Zone Accident. The accident that changed their lives as they knew them. The accident that turned Danny into the well known halfa.

"_Well," _Tucker thought, growing grim. _" The second halfa, after Vlad." _Even in thought, that name bought goose bumps to Tucker's skin.

Vlad. The only other halfa in the world. And, being like Danny, he was also Danny's most dangerous, and matched opponent.

"_That is," _Tucker pondered, _"If you don't include the more dangerous, jerky older version of Danny from our encounter with Clockwork." _Tucker shivered slightly, remembering the horrible future that they had traveled to, 1 months ago.

A sudden thought occurred to Tucker as he sat there remembering the events that had almost led to Mr. Fenton, Mrs.Fenton, Jazz, Lancer, Sam and his death. The thought scared him so much, that he went pale.

Danny had never really recovered after that near death experience. But now that Tucker thought about it, Danny had seemed more closed off after that incident. _"Danny didn't blame himself for that, did he?" _Tucker wondered, his own idea starting to scare him. _"What if Danny- nah," _Tucker shook the thought out of his head before it got any deeper. _"Danny's not like that. He knows it wasn't his fault. He knows that. He wouldn't blame himself for it." _Tuckers thoughts were interrupted by the bell, which sounded much louder than expected. Both Sam and him jumped at the sound of it.

The bell. The bell that signaled the end of the day.

The sound both Tucker and Sam had been so anxiously looking foward to, now spelled out the answer to the question that had been on their minds all day;

Where was Danny?

Well, they were about to find out.

As he gathered his stuff preparing to leave, one little annoying question dug its way into Tuckers mind before being put aside firmly by the rest of his subconscious.

"_Did he?" _

**He he he. 'Pulls collar' I hope that the fact that I didn't mention what happened to Danny in this chapter doesn't anger you guys much. 'Hears noise out side and gets up to check it out. Sees angry mob heading this way' Well since an angry mob is heading my way, I got to leave you guys. 'Angry mob attempting to knock down door' Well, just in case anyone is wondering, that last thought is in continuous to Tuckers thoughts before the bell. Sorry it was kind of shorter, but I tried. 'Mob tears down door' Well since the angry mob is here to take me away, I got to leave you here. 'Angry mob picks up and starts to carry away' Please review! I love hearing everything you guys have to say about the chapters! 'Last thing managed to type before dragged away;'**

**Please review! Please!-Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-) **


	4. Remembering An Almost Tradegy

'**Runs into house and slams door, then leans against it. Breaths then walks over to computer, turns it on, then starts typing like a maniac'**

**Hi people! I just managed to give the angry mob the slip long enough to come home and type this up. Ok, before I go on with the story I want to thank all of my reviewers. Thank you! I'm practically speechless** **from all the great reviews I got! (But not quite as you can see,..) Thank you, all you great reviewing Peoples!**

**the sleep warrior: 'Giggles' It's ok. I enjoyed the review anyway! Thanks for the review!**

**The Dude and Nill: Thank you, glad you liked it!**

**crazyvi: Thanks!**

**Divine-Red-Crayon: Of course I remember you! I loved your story! Thanks for the praise!**

**peppymint: 'Smiles' You'll find out in this chapter,... Sort of anyway. 0-D**

**pottersparky: Thank you! And you get some of Dannys point of view in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**linkmaste: 'Laughs' Glad you liked it!**

**enigmatic penguin: Thanks for the Gold Yayness award! And the rescue. Here is the update you, -and everyone else,- wanted! Thanks for the review and the rescue!**

**Summers Rage: Thanks for the review! And the computer. I will live!**

**Rae Valerious: Thank you!**

**Twilight Princess: Thanks for the review! And the praise! Here's the update!**

**ghostfang: Thank you, and here's the update!**

**TayloWolf: 'Laughs' Thank you! And here is the update!**

**kurikim: Thanks! 0:-D**

**Thank you once again all you reviewing people! **

**And here it is! Chapter 4 of Pure of Heart!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. If I owned Danny Phantom, Sam and Danny would have gotten together _such_ a long time ago!** **And Tucker would have a girlfriend. What! The poor kid deserves one!**

**Dedicated to everyone reading this! **

_Just as Danny sucked his older, jerky self into the thermos, exhaustion and pain washed over him like a giant wave of water. Even though he felt like he was going to die, he turned around and started to run towards the Nasty Burger, where his mom, dad, sister, teacher, and best friends were strapped to a giant vat of highly flammable spices._

_A giant vat that was about to explode if he didn't get there in time._

_Danny ran as fast as his worn body could carry him. Every muscle in his body hurt, but he still kept on running. He had to male it. He had to._

_The faster Danny ran, the farther the Nasty Burger seemed to get. _

_Seeing this, Danny tried to go ghost, but he couldn't. He couldn't go ghost!_

_Upon realizing this, Danny tripped, adding to the long list of pain he was going through at the moment. _

_He looked up, and met the eyes of the people he cared about most in the whole world. They looked at him, with expressions of fear clearly visible on their faces. _

_Then, it exploded._

"_NO!" Danny screamed as hot, spicy fumes hit him full on in the face. The intensity of the explosion blew Danny back, small shards of twisted metal hitting him every where. _

"_Ahhh!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs as larger pieces of metal hurled towards him. The only thought that crossed his mind as he literally stared at death coming at him, was,"I was too late,.." Then, they hit him._

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Danny yelled as he jerked awake. He twisted his head around, desperately trying to see where he was For his efforts, he got a face full of leaves and twigs. Not to mention dirt. Danny spit out leaves and dirt as he tried to sit up.

The pain hit him like, that gun Valerie had. He laid back down. It was easier than trying to sit up any way.

"_Valerie." _Danny thought as he looked down at his arm.

He would have thrown up if he had had the energy, but he was almost too weak to think, let alone puke.He took his chances and glanced down at his arm again. His right arm was covered in dried blood and dirt. Some leaves had also landed on top of his arm when he was still bleeding, and had dried on too. Of course, Danny didn't know this, and when he tried to pull one off, he started bleeding again. Danny cursed and grimaced down at the fresh stream of blood tricking down his arm, making a skinny path of red liquid through all the dirt and dried blood.

Just then, everything that had happened came flooding back to him. The fight, almost getting revealed, getting hit, falling, and lastly, the dream. Out of everything else, that dream bothered him the most.

Danny forced himself into a sitting position, ignoring his screaming body as he did. He was almost in tears when he finally managed to sit up , but he didn't care. He was still thinking about that dream.

" _No," _Danny thought looking up at the darkening sky. _"It was a nightmare."_

Danny looked back down at his arm and scowled at the trickle of blood on it. " If Clockwork hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to save them," Danny thought aloud, his anger at himself growing with each word. " So this is how I repay everyone who has ever cared about me. Almost getting them killed on a daily basis!" As Danny said the last part, he took hold of another dry leaf and pulled at it with all his strength. He winced at the slight pain before opening his eyes and looking down at the new stream of blood that was leaking out of the small hole.

"What's happening to me?" Danny asked aloud as he grabbed yet another leaf, and pulled it.

"I'm,.." pull.

"Such,.." pull.

"A,.." pull.

"JINX!" In an act that can only be described as an act of pure frustration, Danny grabbed the remaining leaves on his arm and pulled as hard as he could. The pain he felt as the leaves were literally torn out of his skin was nothing compared to the pain he felt emotionality.

Danny glared down at the bloody leaves in his hand and at the fresh wounds that he had started.

"The halfa. I'm supposed to be the great halfa, and where does that get me! No where, that's where. Nothing I ever do is good enough for anybody! Nothing!" Danny was ranting at himself, but he didn't care. It was 7:30, no one was out this late. " I constantly save the town, and that got me the great position of Public Enemy number one! I save the Ghost Zone and the town from the Ghost King, and I'm still hated in both places!" Danny's ocean blue eyes were clouding with tears by now, but what could he do? Nobody was watching him, nobody would ever know the torment he was going through.

"Nobody cares, not even my _best friends_,.." Danny hissed, remembering the last time he had seen them. The fight they had gotten into.

"_It isn't known of their business," _Danny thought, laying down on the dirt again. He was starting to feel woozy again. _"Probably due,.. to,..all... the ...blood...lo-" _Danny passed out before he had even finished his last thought.

He passed out before he heard the desperate voices of his two very worried friends.

* * *

"Danny!" Sam called out. It was getting late, and they hadn't found Danny yet. She looked over at Tucker, her worry reflected on his face. She didn't want to stress him out, but she had to say it.

"Tuck, we've been looking all day, and we haven't found anything on where he might be!" Sam was on the verge of tears by now. She quickly wiped them out of her eyes. She was supposed to be the strong one. The Goth, the one who wasn't afraid of anything. But Danny was capable of causing change in her. Making her happy, glad to live. Even opening her eyes to the small little things in life that made everything brighter. But lately, Danny had also been able to cause extreme worry in her.

She was worried for her best friends sake. She was afraid for his life. He had always been the happy one, the one to see the bright side.

But now. With all the increase in ghost escaping, and Valerie practically stalking Danny when he was in ghost mode, And after the incident involving the future Danny, he had been more dull, and lifeless at some points.

For these reasons, Sam was scared for Danny's life.

She looked at Tucker who seemed to tense up at her question, then his shoulders slumped again. He looked up at her, sadness written all over his face. "I know Sam, but we can't give up yet. We have to keep on looking. Danny wouldn't give up if it were us, so we have to return the favor."

Sam looked at him and managed a brief smile bore looking at the floor. "I know Tuck, bu-" Sam stopped in mid-sentence and looked up, a look of alarm on her face.

"Um, Sam? What's wrongmm," Tuckers voice was muffled by Sams hand clamping over his mouth.

"Shh!" Sam shushed him. "What was that?" Sam turned her head left and right searching for the source of the noise.

Tucker just stared at her. "Mem, uon ah m momn uba?" Tucker mumbled through her hand. **(He meant; "Sam, what are you talking about?") **

"There it is again!" Sam said pointing to a row of bushes to their right. Taking her hand off of Tuckers mouth, she started running in that direction. Tucker stared for a moment, then started after her.

"What was it, anyway?" Tucker asked, gasping for breath when he caught up with Sam, who was still going in the same direction.

Sam was looking straight ahead at the bushes, but still managed to answer Tuckers question.

"I'm not sure, but I thought I heard somebody yelling,.." Sam stopped as she got to the line of bushes.

Sam looked into them, and screamed.

**Love me. 0-D I love the way I end these chapters like this! And I also need more time to think up the rest of my story. I know Danny sounds a little crazy, but Hey, that's the point. Sort of anyway.** **No, people. Danny does not die. Yet. **

**Anyway, 'Puts on hat, sunglasses, and trench coat' I got to go hide from an angry mob. Thank you to all my reviewers, and those who helped me break away from the angry mob. Please review! Please,please,please,please! I love it when I get reviews from you guys! **

**Please review! -Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-)**


	5. Wonders and Slight Paranoia

'**Runs into house breathing hard. Sunglasses missing one lens, hat on a tilt on head, and tattered trenchcoat. After taking a breath, sits down at computer, and starts to write'**

**Hi people! Thank you for all those great reviews! I seriously can not believe that you people like my writing sooo much that I have an angry mob on my tail. Not to mention that I was chained to a chair for a while until I was able to give that person the slip. After that, the angry mob decided to show up. And now, I'm here. After I gave them the slip. **

**Moving on,...**

**Thank you all you great reviewers! 'Starts to cry' Thank you sooooooo much! Now, to all you reviewers,...**

**Rae Valerious: 'Snaps fingers' Rats! I have to stop giving myself away like that! Thanks for the review!**

**enigmatic penguin: 'Pulls collar' He he he. Um here's that update! Lol. Your cousin has a farm? Cool!**

**crazyvi: He he he. Here it is!**

**the sleep warrior: Glad you liked it! I'll be looking for you in that angry croud if they get me. But for now, I hide in my room!**

**Anime master Inu: Glad you liked it, and thank you!**

**The Dude and Nill: Thanks for the praise! Thank you!**

**pottersparky: 'Taps fingers together' You'll see,...Thank you! And as for the happy ending, I'm not exactly sure, but it also depends on your perspective of 'happy.' He he he. I'm so bad!**

**RPQ: 'Winks' I'll keep your suggestions-and review- at heart. Thank you!**

**Ryuusui: Yikes. Hope you get your idea back soon! Thanks for the heads up on the mistakes, as soon as I can figure out how to, I'll go back and edit it again. Thanks!**

**Twilight Princess: Thanks for the massive praise! Here's the update!**

**juanis: Thanks and here it is!**

**ghostfang: Thanks! And here's the update!**

**Poofeh: Thanks! I feel soo loved,..'hugs self'**

**Summers Rage: He he he. I know right? As for the chair, I got out when you weren't looking. Waha ha!Thanks for the review!**

**Ness Lupin: Thank you, and here it is! I updated!**

**Prieval Eidolon Scar: Truuuuuuue,... And thanks for the review!**

**EMBUR101: I know, I'm by nature a happy person, so that's only tro be expected! I am sooooo weird,... But moving on! Thanks for the review!**

**artistic-dreamer: Thanks! Speak to you soon! And keep up the good work on your own fanfiction! It's good!**

**Thanks again!**

**Presenting, chapter 5 of Pure of Heart!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I owned Danny Phantom, I would be crying of joy right now. But I don't. Sadly. I own this story, though. I think,...**

**Dedicated to everyone who's taking time to read this story!**

Sam stopped screaming as soon as Tucker rushed to her side.

"Sam? What's wron-" Tucker stopped cold as he looked at Sams face, paler than usual, fear written all over it. Then he looked down at what had Sam so traumatized.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared down at his best friend, deadly still and bleeding on the ground.

Tucker started at Danny for like, 2 seconds then dropped to his knees next to him. Gently, he turned Danny around so that he was face up, then checked for a pulse.

Sam looked scared and close to tears as she watched Tucker do this. _"Please God," _Sam cried desperately in her head._ "Don't let Danny be dead. Please, he doesn't deserve to die like this. Please, please, please!"_ Sam stopped praying when she heard Tucker breath a sigh of relief.

"Okay, he has a pulse. Now that we clarified that our great pally is still with us, lets find a way to stop him from bleeding to death instead." Tucker smiled slightly, trying to bring up the mood. He didn't do very well since Sam just stared at him.

"Right, ummm," Tucker said looking around for something that could work as a bandage. At least until they could get him to a hospital, or one of their homes. His eyes fell on the purple sweater Sam had wrapped around her waist.

Sam looked down at what Tucker was staring at, then quickly took it off and gave it to Tucker, guessing what he was thinking. Tucker smiled, then proceeded to wrapping Dannys arm up, making sure that he was keeping the open wounds as close together as possible with Sams sweater.

When Tucker finally finished wrapping Dannys arm up, he started to talk, "Okay, now we need to find a way to get him out of here. Any suggestions?" When Sam didn't respond, he turned around to find her staring at him with an amazed expression.

Tucker raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Sam started to come out of her state. She pointed at her sweater, tightly wrapped around Danny arm. Not one drop of blood was escaping his hastily made bandage. "Since when do you know how to do that?" she asked in wonder.

Tucker smiled and looked at her, " My parents are doctors, remember? I guess it rubbed off." As he finished, he grabbed Dannys legs. "Come on Sam. You take his arms."

Sam nodded, still slightly surprised that Tucker had actually knew how to do something that didn't involved computers. She wrapped her arms under Dannys, careful not to touch the sweater bandage.

After they looked around, making sure that there wasn't anyone around that might see them, they lifted Danny up gently and started to walk out of the park.

Once they hit the empty street, Tucker looked around. "Now, whose house are we going to?"

Sam also took a look around, then started, "Well, we can't take him to his own house, his parents, -not to mention Jazz,- would want to know why he's in this condition. And we're pretty far away from your house, so,.." Sam looked at Tucker who got a happy expression on his face.

"So, to Sammys house it is!" He immediately shut up when Sam shot him a death glare, followed by a sorrowful look down at their halfa friend, who was still out cold. Tucker immediately felt ashamed for being happy when his best friend was probably had a concussion from what ever fight he had been in before they got there. Just then, a sudden thought hit him again, for the second time that day. And once again, just like the first time, it wasn't a good one.

"_How long had Danny been out there? It would have had to be a long time if he had missed school. But,.." _Tucker furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about this on their walk to Sams mansion. _"...But, his wounds were fresh when we got there. How could that be if he had been there practically all day?" _As he thought this over, he remembered when he was wrapping Dannys arm back at the park, there was dried blood over most of his arm. But he was still bleeding. Normally that wouldn't be strange, maybe it hadn't completely dried, but Danny had been bleeding in patches_. "The blood had been coming from small little holes all over Dannys arm," _Tucker recalled. He felt proud of himself for figuring that much out for about a second, then the confusion settled in. "Is that even possible?" All the unanswered questions bouncing around in Tuckers head were frustrating him. _"Dannys weird behavior, Clockwork suddenly getting involved in their lives, the increasing fights, Valerie stalking Danny like a bloodhound, Dannys bleeding arm, and why the heck didn't people see the similarities between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom!" _And how come he felt like they were being watched right this moment as they climbed Sams porch steps!

Right before he went in, Tucker turned around and quickly scanned up and down the streets, for any sign of anyone who might have been following them.

Nothing. Zilch. Zip. Nada. They were the only ones on the street, but Tucker couldn't shake the feeling that someone,-or something,- had been following them.

"Tucker? Are you okay?" Tucker looked up to see Sam looking at him with a worried look. They were standing halfway in and halfway out since Tucker had stopped before they had gone the whole way in. "I've never seen you this quiet, since, ever." Sam smiled slightly. Now it was her turn to try to bring up the mood.

But, just like Tuckers earlier attempt, it failed. Tucker just sighed and walked the rest of the way in, shutting the door with his shoulder.

They walked over to the living room couch and gently set Danny down. "Sam, go get the first aid kit. I'll stay here, and make sure he's still okay." Sam shot him a glance over her shoulder before running off to get the first aid kit.

Tucker sighed and took Dannys pulse again. He was still okay. Body wise, anyway. Tucker frowned as he remembered the cuts on his arm.

Sam came back with the kit, so Tucker decided that now was the right time to find out if he was right. He gently unraveled Dannys arm, and took another look at the holes in his arm.

Yup. He had been right. There were several hole shaped cuts all along Dannys arm. Something didn't fit here, he could sense it.

"_And," _Tucker thought as he looked down at Sams hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face her and saw his look of frustration reflected on her face. _"So does Sam."_

"Tucker," Sam asked, tears starting to form in her lilac eyes as she looked down at Dannys arm as Tucker began to wrap it up again, this time in a white bandage. "What is going on?"

Tucker finished and looked up sadly at Sam. Some how, he knew she wasn't just talking about the strange cuts on Dannys arm. It was the same thing he had been wondering.

He sighed again and met Sams lilac eyes with his on blue-green ones.

"I honestly don't know Sam. I don't know."

Back at the park, a shadow towered over the flattened break in a line of bushes. A shadowed hand reached into the broken twigs and upturned dirt and grabbed a handful crimson-stained leaves. Nothing was heard from this mysterious shadow stranger.

Nothing, but one word;

"Soon."

**How do I just know I'm going to have more than an angry** **on my tail now? 'Hears ruckus down street, looks out window then sighs' Right on cue. Well, I have to go now and run for my life, so I leave you with these two last messages. Please review! It helps me improve, plus the fact that I love hearing from all you people! Please review! That was number one. This is number two; Help me! I'm to young to die! Please! Help and review please! **

**-Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-)**


	6. Waking up And Getting Worst

'**Cautiously peeks out window. When doesn't see anybody within seeing distance, sighs in relief then turns and sits down on computer and starts to type'**

**Hi peoples! Sorry it took such a long time to update, blame school. And my dad found out I spend _way _too much time on the computer for it to be healthy** **in anyway. **

**Anyway, before I start getting into my life's story here, I'll move on,...**

**Thank you all you great reviewing peoples! I feel so loved and appreciated! Well, my story is anyway.**

**Moving on,...**

**Super thank you people! You have to believe me when I say that getting reviews is soooo much fun! It makes me want to write more! You people are my inspiration! And I am not just saying that! Now, to thank you all,...**

**Alejandra: Thanks! I feel soooo loved! (And you know I do,..)**

**pottersparky: Everything you said is true, but, the ending is semi happy and all. You'll have to wait and see,...And here's the update!**

**Rae Valerious: Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I didn't know where to exactly add the the DxS. so I added some here. It's probably not the best, but I tried! Thank you for the review!**

**Inumaru12:Thank you! And I did! Here's the update!**

**the sleep warrior: Thanks for the defense and the review!**

**Summers Rage: Thank you! I updated! Yeah!**

**TallieCat: Thank you!**

**juanis: I did write more! Thanks for the review!**

**ghostfang: Thanks!**

**random-idiot-v2: Thank you!**

**Ryuusui: He he he! Thanks for the review!**

**artistic-dreamer: 'Laughs' It's okay! Thanks for the review!**

**Ness Lupin: I will, and did! Thank you!**

**iamratgirl: Thanks!**

**enigmatic penguin: Yeah! Luau! Thanks!**

**Twilight Princess: Yeah! Danny Phantom! My hero! And yeah, the holes were from the leaves. But Sam and Tucker don't know that. 'Winks'**

**Anime master Inu: Thank you!**

**BlackShadow875: Thanks!**

**crazyvi: Thank you!**

**Thank you once again! Oh, and all you people reading this, but not reviewing, thanks anyway for bothering to read my story.**

**And here is, chapter 6 of Pure of Heart!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Which, of course, means I don't own him. Yet. 'Evil laughter'**

**Dedicated to all you people out there reading this!**

Danny's first reaction as he slowly regained consciousness was to squint at the bright light, cover his eyes and mumble, "I am so going to be late for school."

"A bit too late for that dude," Danny whipped his head around towards the voice and immediately regretted it. He winced as a sharp, bitter, -and strangely familiar- pain shot up his neck and into his head.

As Danny lifted his hand to his head his eyes fell on the tightly wrapped white bandage around his right arm. _"The one with that was bleeding,"_ Danny remembered. He immediately looked around, cursed at himself for moving his head to quickly again, and noticed, -moving his head slowly this time,- that he no longer was at the park. He was on a couch in a living room.

A familiar living room.

One he had been in many times before.

"_I'm in,...Sam's living room?"_ Danny thought, wondering how the heck he had gotten there when the last thing he remembered was going crazy on his arm.

"_My arm,.."_ Danny's thoughts echoed around in his head as he looked around, his eyes finally falling on two very familiar people.

"Sam? Tucker?" Danny asked, squinting his eyes again, due to the fact his vision was still going in and out of focus.

"Hey man. Glad you're awake. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up again," Danny smiled, recognizing Tucker's cheery voice. Danny turned his head towards Sam, who had squinted her eyes. Not a good sign. Danny braced himself for the worst.

And his prediction was correct, because Sam leaped to her feet, pointed a finger 2 inches away from Danny's nose, and started screaming at him.

"Daniel Jack Fenton! How dare you worry me-us like this! Do you know how worried I-we were the whole day! First you don't show up for school, then you don't show up at home. _None _of us hear from you all day,..." At this point in her ranting Danny tuned out on her and just looked at her. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was when she was mad at him. With her lilac eyes squinted, her attention fully on him. Even if she had every intention on screaming at him until she was blue in the face, Danny was pretty sure she would look pretty even then.

"_She's not just pretty, she's beautiful,"_ Danny thought, blushing a little that he was thinking about his best friend like this. Although it was true that he had liked, no, loved Sam since practically the first day he met her, it wasn't something he wanted her to know._ "I mean, what if she doesn't like me that way? I'd be so dead,.."_ Danny looked at her, still ranting something about him getting injured and not calling for help,...

The fight. Danny froze as he remembered everything that had happened for the second time that day. The fight with Valerie, getting hit, falling, hitting his head,(at which, remembering, he rubbed his head where it hurt,) passing out, the nightmare, waking up, going hysterical on his arm, then passing out again. And along with the memories also came along the emotional distress he had been feeling.

"_My fault, they could have gotten killed, They can get killed, they're in danger every minute that I'm alive, I might turn into an evil powerful deadly ghost and get them killed then,..." _As Danny's thoughts whirled around faster and faster in his head, he clutched his head tightly, squeezing until he felt like his head was going to explode. He was dimly aware that Sam had stopped ranting and was now asking him if he was okay, and that Tucker was now heading towards him, asking the same question.

Danny clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to block out all the thoughts going around in his head, trying to make sense out of anything. Anything.

Tucker and Sam has gotten to Danny's side in a heartbeat, and were trying to get to him, but Danny was only briefly aware of them there. He was more concentrated on the only thing that had successfully pierced through his whirling thoughts.

Although, honestly, Danny would have preferred to have stayed in his cloudy thoughts than have seen what he had seen in his mind.

It was as if Danny had completely shut out of the outside world. All that he could see was a Shadow.

A Shadow who looked strangely familiar, but Danny couldn't place his finger on who it was exactly.

That is, until it spoke.

"You will turn into me. You will, and you know it."

As the Shadow let himself be seen, Danny's eyes popped open in the real world, much to Tucker and Sam's relief.

They were relieved until they saw his eyes were wide, scared, and most importantly, neon green.

Sam and Tucker jumped back when Danny jumped straight up from the couch, and screamed, at the same time letting out his Ghostly Wail.

"NOOOOO!"

**I love myself. Don't you guys love me? 'Hears protests from angry mob' Ummm, right. Oh, and I threw in a little bit of Danny and Sam in here. Please tell me if you think I stink at writing romance, and I'll try to fix that problem somehow. Well, I guess you people guessed who the mysterious Shadow dude was. If not, e-mail me and I'll probably tell you. Feel free to e-mail me with any other questions, and I'll answer them if I think they won't give away the rest of the story. Which, ironically, I don't have exactly planned out. Yet. But I will! I have an idea of how it will go, so I'm okay. Sorry it took a while to update. Like I said, school, dad finding out about too much time on the computer, and school of course. Please review! I seriously want to hear what you people think so far!** **Please review!**

**Please! -Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-)**


	7. The Wail and Tears

**Yes! 'Starts dancing really badly' I haven't been chased in a while! Go me! 'Keeps on dancing horribly, until a reviewer/angry mobster throws a brick at head' Oowwww! 'Rubs head' Okay, I get it. 'Stops dancing. Everything quiet for, like 5 seconds, then second brick is thrown' What was that for! 'Angry mob stares' Um, I get it. I write, and less harm is inflicted upon me. **

**Moving on, before I get the people angry. The people with bricks. 'Gulps',...**

**Thank you, you great reviewing peoples! And thank you, all you people reading this story. It touches me that you are reading this story, it makes me feels sooooo loved! 'Hugs self'**

**Oh, and now that we can reply to all the signed reviews, you people have to tell me; do you rather I reply to you that way, do you prefer I keep on replying to you at the beginning of the chapter, or both? It is fully up to you people. But for now, until I get an answer, I'll keep on replying you at the beginning. Like, right about now,...**

**enigmatic penguin: Thank you! For both the review, and for joining me on the run! Thank you!**

**Rae Valerious: 'Giggles' Thank you!**

**the sleep warrior: THanks for te review, and now,... I run for my life! 'Runs'**

**crazyvi: Thank you!**

**Inumaru12: Thank you! And I will, if I haven't already.**

**pottersparky: Thank you! Glad you like it!**

**juanis: Thanks for the review, and,. I'm trying! **

**Ness Lupin: Thank you!**

**Twilight Princess: Nice to meet you, Twilight Princess! I'm Ginger Guardian Angel! Well, thats my penname, anyway. Thank you!**

**Anime master Inu: Thank you, and yes! **

**Summers Rage: Thank you, for both the review and the advice!**

**random-idiot-v2: Thank you, and I agree! Did you see The Fright Before Christmas? I loved it!**

**ghostfang: Thank you, and I did! Great job!**

**divinedragon7: Thank you, and here's the update, so no monkeys are nessasary! I hope!**

**Kaname Kururugi: Thank you!**

**BlackShadow875: Thank you!**

**Once, again, thank you! And did any of you catch, The Fright Before Christmas? I loved it! 100!**

**Presentando, (presenting,) Chapter 7 of Pure of Heart!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I owned Danny Phantom, then I would have to proceed to slamming my head into a wall repeatedly to make sure I was awake. Which, knowing myself, would wake me up. With a horrible headache. **

**Dedicated to everyone reading this!**

"NOOOOO!" Danny, -much to Tucker and Sam's horror,- continued wailingdestroying every single piece of glass in the room.

As the wail's effects starting bouncing back to them, Tucker and Sam covered their ears, in a vain attempt to block the horrible sound out.

Obviously, having no luck.

Tucker gritted his teeth, pressing his hands tighter against his ears, as the horrible, sorrow- filled sound continued, threatening to deafen them both. He looked up at his best friend, then at Sam, who had a look of pure confusion, sadness, and fear.

Sam met Tucker's glance, and said something that Tucker couldn't make out due to the fact that Danny was still wailing.

"What!" Tucker screamed, even though Sam was right next to him. He watched Sam's lips move, but he heard absolutely nothing.

Big surprise.

He saw Sam's lip's moving again, this time slower, and he could actually make out a word or two.

". . .Danny. . . wail. . . hurt. . .stop. . .him!" Tucker just stared at her. This caused Sam to lean over and scream right in his ear.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER! THE AFTER EFFECTS OF DANNY'S WAIL ARE DANGEROUS! IT HURTS HIM, SO WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Then, as an after thought, Sam added, "NOW!" She shrilled the last syllable, so now it was determined:

She meant business.

And Tucker may never hear again.

"_But," _Tucker thought, rubbing his ear. _"Danny's more important than my audibility." _He nodded at Sam, who was looking like she was getting ready to scream at him again.

Both of them turned their attention back to Danny, ready to do whatever it took to get to him,-even if it involved a lot of kicking, screaming, and hearing loss, as Tucker put it, earning himself a punch in the arm, provided by Sam,- but to their surprise, saw Danny stopping all on his own.

And, -adding to their ever growing shock,- they saw tears streaming down Danny's face. Something neither of them had seen since pre-k, when Danny fell out of a tree, and broke his arm, and leg. He also ended up with a lot of scrapes, cuts and bruises.

But even then, he hadn't cried nearly as much as he was now.

Danny turned and looked warily at Sam and Tucker. The look he gave them was one of sadness, disappointment, and utter despair.

The tears alone were enough to break their hearts, but the look was overkill.

Danny looked at them, his green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry guys,.." Danny whispered, before his eyes rolled back into his head, and his knees buckled.

Even though Sam and Tucker were still slightly traumatized from seeing Danny cry, they still managed to get their legs working fast enough to catch Danny before he hit the ground.

By then, Sam and Tucker were already on the brink tears. Now, holding their clearly broken best friend, they _were_ in tears.** (So was I. Seriously. 0:'( )**

I mean, Sam and Tucker has just witnessed Danny break down in front of them. Not just Danny Fenton. Danny _Phantom_ also. You can't watch the town hero break down crying and _not_ feel horrible too.

Staring down at Danny's anguished expression, Tucker and Sam couldn't help but let a few tears fall down onto his face.

Sam's mascara streaked eyes lifted up to meet Tucker's red swollen ones. The same question escaped both their lips at the same time.

"_Why Danny?" _

**Oh my gosh! I am sooooooooooo sorry people! I am soo very sorry it tooks this long to update! School, again. And a lack of inspiration, too. On the plus side, school's out in about 2 weeks for me! Maybe I'll get hit my better inspiration! Maybe,... **

**Anyway,.. Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I was seriously about to cry when I was writing about Danny looking all hopeless. Once again, I'm very, very sorry! I really am! 'Brick smashes through window' Auuugh! I'm not dancing! Serioulsy! 'Brick hits me on back anyway' Owwww! Okay, before I'm off to dodge bricks, (man, that sounded weird to say/write!) I have to say; Please review! **

**Please! -Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-)**


	8. Good Bye, Danny Phantom

**Hello peoples! It is I, Ginger Guardian Angel! 'Hears people picking up bricks' Um, Yeah. I'm back. With minor injuries. 'Gulps at brick-loaded people' Hopefully, I'll stay that way. 'People advance, loaded with bricks. Gulps and starts to back away'**

**Moving on,...**

**Thank you reviewing peoples! Since it is now official that I can not reply to you people in my story, I will reply to you individually, don't worry about it. Unless, I get killed or something, or school decides to get me. Then I'm in trouble. Yikes! **

**Anyway, so now that I can't answer reviews in my story, the chapters will probably seem a lot shorter. Sorry about that peoples! I really am! Seriously!**

**Anyway, so then, here it is, the well anticipated, (hopefully,) chapter 8 of Pure of Heart! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. 'Cries' I don't own Danny Phantom! 'Wails then stops' I don't own him,...Yet.**

**Dedicated to all you people reading this!**

Danny groaned and woke up again, for the third time that night. And, just like the last two times, he was in pain. But this time, along with the pain in his arm and neck, he had a throbbing headache too. Danny moaned and silently cursed himself for not being more gentle with his movements.

"Oww," Danny mumbled. "Last time I do that,..." His voice trailed off as he remembered what he had actually _done_.

He sat up immediately, ignoring the pain shooting through his body and looked around. Chairs, tables, windows, the TV, you name it. They were all blown apart. Even part of the kitchen door was missing. In the dim light Danny thought he could make the other part lodged in the ceiling. He looked down, and noticed he was lying down on part of the couch.

Danny ran a his good hand through his messy hair as he continued to survey the damages inflicted against the house. _"Sam isn't going to be happy. Well, she can pay for it, but that's not the point,..." _Danny's eyes widened when his thoughts trailed over to his two best friends.

"_Oh my God! Sam and Tucker! Where are they,.."_ Danny quickly surveyed what was left of the living room, despite his body's screams of pain. When his eyes landed on the dim forms of Sam sleeping on the other half of thecouch, and Tucker snoring on what looked like a table top, he allowed himself a small smile.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief and ran his hand through his hair, a gesture that he was becoming accustomed to. He smiles slightly, happy at the thought that his friends were okay.

But, sadly, as they say; What goes up, must come down.

Danny's small moment of ease came to an end real quick when he remembered what actually happened to the living room. His small smile fell off his face so fast, that it would have broken his best friends' hearts if they had been conscious. And even asleep, if Danny had been paying closer attention, he would have seen them wince slightly.

The memories came crashing back into Danny's mind, and it made his body go numb. He remembered the fight, passing out, the leaves, passing out, waking up, Dan Phantom, the pain, His Ghostly Wail, and passing out. _The Ghostly Wail,_ Danny thought looking around Sam's destroyed living room. Sadness once again found its way back onto our teenage hero's face once again, and his ocean blue eyes clouded over with tears.

"_I put them in danger this time, . . and it was purely my fault. I could have gotten them killed, . . I could get more people killed if I keep this charade up," _Danny grimaced at this thought, but he had spent the last year denying it, it was time to face the truth. _"This life I'm trying to lead, it's not real. Nothing for the past year has been real. It's time to put an end to everyone's misery."_

Danny smiled slightly, just the corners of his lips twitching up for a second. _"I died that day in the Ghost Portal. My entire life was destroyed the minute I tripped onto that switch. I've been living a lie for this past year."_ Danny's lips twitched up again, but this time, it was a real smile.

" _I'm going to do myself, and the world a favor. My body is finally going to join my soul." _

"_Good bye Sam_,

"_Good bye Tucker_,

"_Good bye Jazz,_

"_Good bye Mom, Dad,_

"_And, Good bye, Danny Phantom."_

**I am so, so, so, so very, very, very sorry people! I really, really am!** **But school, and author's block are two cruel and heartless things that tend to get into my way. A lot. 0:- Anyway, if you guys like it, I'll put up chapter 9, which, surprisingly, I have already written. Go Me! Wa Hoo!**** -Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-) **


	9. A Short Good Bye

**See? Told you guys! Here it is! Chapter number 9! Wa Hooo! If I'm putting this up, it's because either you guys liked it, or I was bored and decided to post it too! Wheeeee! **

**Thanks you, reviewing public! Thank you all! **

**And here it is! Amazingly, Chapter 9 of Pure of Heart!**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom**.** And, sadly, I will never own Danny Phantom, even after they cancel the series. Save Danny!**

**Dedicated to anyone and everyone taking time to read this story!**

Danny didn't notice he had gotten up and started walking towards the door until he was standing right in front of it. Danny reached towards the doorknob, but before he opened it, he turned back and glanced at his sleeping friends.

His grin fell for a second as he considered leaving a letter, and his friends' possible reactions to anything he had to say concerning what he was about to do.

All not good.

Danny shook his head, vetoing the letter idea, but decided to leave a note. He stumbled into what was left of the kitchen, and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for; part of an old newspaper and a black Sharpie.

He leaned it against what he assumed used to be the refrigerator door, and, in big, bold letters, he quickly scribbled down a couple of sentences. He walked back into the living room, where Tucker and Sam were still sleeping.

He smiled down at their peaceful sleeping forms. _"Their going to ne better off without me,"_ he thought. _" No more constant danger, no more being targeted by ghosts, just regular, peaceful lives,"_ At this point in his mental rant his smile grew bigger. "_ Just like before the Accident."_ With these thoughts in mind, he set his note down on the couch half that Sam was sleeping on. After considering it, he leaned over and kissed Sam gently on the cheek.

His smile never faltered as he straightened up and saw her shift in her sleep. "Good bye Sam," he whispered as he walked down to the door and opened it. " I love you." He turned back again, the moonlight making his skin look paler than usual, and smiled again.

" Good bye guys. You'll do better off without me." And, with those words, he walked out the door and disappeared into the night, leaving the door slightly open.

And in the silent breeze came in, his note fluttered next to Sam, wanting to share it's message with her before it was to late. In the pale light coming through the door the black lettering stood out even more.

**_I'm doing everyone a favor. Good bye, and good luck with your now problem-lives. Live your lives the way I couldn't. I love you guys, take care._**

_**Danny**_

**I know. It's very, very short. But, hey. I wrote it during Science class. (TT) Long story short, she wasn't here, and I was partially inspired, and here it is! Please review, and tell me if you like it! -Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-)**


	10. Can You Say, Insane?

**Hey! What's up, fanfiction reading public? I know, it's a miracle. I didn't take three months this time. 'Hears gasps from audience' Hey. It's not _that_ rare. . .Okay, maybe a little, but _still_ not that rare. **

**Anyway, . . .**

**Thanks for reviewing people! Those of you who reviewed chapter 8, those of you who reviewed chapter 9, and those of you who reviewed both of them! And those of you who didn't review, but read it anyway! Hugs going out to all of you! And special thanks going out to enigmatic penguin****, who warned me of some grammar mistakes. 0:- I'll have to get around to fixing those,... 'Clears throat and whistles'**

**Moving on,...again,...**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me. If you wish of possessing Danny Phantom, get in line, there's just a few thousand of us with that same wish.**

**Dedicated to all of you people reading this story!**

If anyone had been out that late at night, they would have seen a young black-haired teenager stumbling down the street, mumbling about the Ghost Zone, and whether a halfa could become a ghost after it died. To any sane person out at the time would have immediately assumed that it was just some high school student coming back from a Friday night party where he might have overdone it a bit with the ecstasy.

But no one suspected the truth. No one suspected that this teenager was about to make a decision that would change the lives of all Amity Park citizens.

No one suspected that this teenager was carrying the weight of a horrible responsibility. A responsibility, that had slowly been eating away at his soul. A responsibility that had finally pushed him over the edge.

A responsibility, that he was about to get rid of.

Danny Fenton, was going to die. And he was bringing Danny Phantom with him.

Danny tripped, hitting the sidewalk face-first. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he spit out a mouthful of blood, splattering it onto the sidewalk. Danny watched with interest as the stain on the sidewalk faded to a dark crimson color as it spread out on the sidewalk.

He leaned over curiously and stared at his reflection in the puddle of blood. What he saw looking back at him wasn't the Danny Fenton he had become accustomed to seeing in the mirror everyday. Yeah, while he still saw the same messy black hair, and the same blue eyes, he saw something lacking in them.

When it hit him, he stood up rather quickly for a guy who had fallen out of the sky _and_ had used a energy-wasting-life-consuming unnatural ability earlier that same day. As soon as he was standing again, he quickly scanned the streets to see if anyone had been around. When he saw no one, he turned around and prepared to continue on, but before he went on, he looked back at the puddle of his blood.

And he saw the same thing; a pair of hard, cold ice blue eyes staring back at him. Eyes that were dull and dead. And the part that killed him the most, was the fact that his eyes no longer held that small sparkle of innocense that had been with him for 14 years.

"_That is, until I stepped into that damn machine," _Danny hissed to himself, as he proceeded to putting as much distance between him and his shed blood. _"That machine robbed me of my youth. Of my life," _he corrected himself as he hastily continued on towards his house.

"_And now," _Danny smiled insanely as he looked up at his house. The opt center cast an even darker shadow over him, causing his dull eyes to turn a deeper shade of blue. That midnight blue bordering on black color that rivers resemble right before you commit suicide, of course.

"_It's time to put an end to my miserable existence,"_ Danny, still smiling, opened the door and looked inside. It was very quiet, for an usual Friday night. Danny crept inside, and silently closed the door behind him. He looked around, giving his eyes time to adjust to the darkness, since he didn't want to turn on the lights. Just in case anything was wrong.

After all, he didn't want to leave his family with a ghost problem as a good bye gift.

He walked into the kitchen, watching out for any trouble. Although his ghost sense hadn't gone off, he had long since learned that some ghosts are capable of eluding it. When he finally came up to the kitchen table, though, he saw he didn't have anything to worry about.

"_Actually, this is perfect!" _Danny started laughing, softly at first, but then he got louder, until it sounded down-right spooky. **(AN: Think, Dan Phantom laugh, yet not as low.)** Danny picked up the note and started to take it with him up to his room, but stopped when he passed the lab door.

He turned to it, noticing it was left slightly open. He started walking towards it as if being pulled by an invisible force. The note, long forgotten, fell out of his hand, and floated down to the floor, it's hand-writing facing up.

_**Danny,**_

_**Your father and I are going to a ghost convention, **_

_**and are going to be gone for the weekend, and Jazz is checking **_

_**out some colleges after some persuasion. We trust you to make **_

_**responsible choices, and not to stay out too late. There's some **_

_**money on the counter for you to order a pizza. Call us if there's any **_

**_trouble. _****_-Mom _**

* * *

Not that far from Amity Park, **(let's just say, for arguments sake, Amity Park is in Ohio) **a young red-headed girl was on a tour looking at Harvard, trying to decide whether she wanted to go there, or maybe Yale. 

Well, that's what she was _supposed_ to be doing, but her mind kept drifting away from the tour guide's description of the Harvard campus to her little brother.

"_Where can Danny be? I hope he got home already.,"_ Jazz frowned at the memory of her Danny's two best friends showing up on her house, asking for Danny.

-Light Flashes As Scene Changes To Flashback-

_Jazz Fenton was finishing up her homework when her doorbell rang. She looked up from her English paper and shouted downstairs, "Mom, Dad! Can you get that? I'm doing my homework!" _

_The answer she received was the sound of an explosion and her mom yelling back up, "I'm sorry Jazz honey, but can you get that for us? Your father blew up the suitcase. Again." Accompanying this reply was the sound of her mother sighing and a muted, "Jack sweety, how about you let me do the packing this time?"_

_Jazz sighed too, but for a reason other than her father blowing up another suitcase. She grumbled as she got up and made her way downstairs and to the front door, where whoever was outside had began ringing the doorbell again. She pulled the door open and was shocked to see her brother's two best friends standing on her front porch. _

_Without her brother. And with anxious expressions on their faces."What's wrong," she asked, alarmed by the worried looks on their faces. Suddenly, the worst possible scenario popped into her head and she gasped, and asked quickly, " Did something happen to Danny? Is he okay?" _

_Upon hearing her response Sam's face fell, and Tucker sighed, looking down at his feet. Jazz was getting more scared by the moment until Tucker finally spoke up._

"_We don't know Jazz. He didn't go to school, and we thought maybe he had stayed home sick today." Tucker finally looked up and Jazz noticed how sad and worried her brother's friends looked. _

"_No," she said, confused again, "He didn't. In fact, I haven't seen him since he left last night to fight some ghosts. When I woke up this morning he wasn't here, but I just thought he had pulled an all-nighter and was already at school." When she noticed how bad they looked at her news she asked, "Why? He hasn't talked to you guys or what?" She said it in a joking matter, trying to raise their spirts, but when she saw them shake their heads slowly, she immediately felt bad for it. _

"_Come on guys," she said using a softer tone of voice_._ "Cheer up. Maybe he just has, I dunno, extended ghost duties or something. Danny's to responsible to let some ghost bring him down." At this, both Sam and Tucker smiled, thanked her, asked her to call them if she heard from him, and left. _

-Another Pretty Flash Of Light AS Flashback Ends-

Jazz shook her head at the memory, remembering how confident she has sounded talking to Tucker and Sam, but now, she didn't feel so sure. She couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. And not necessarily a good something.

* * *

Danny stood in front of a octangular portal filled with swirling shades of green. To any other person, this would have caused a great deal of awe, but the only feeling it stirred in Danny was hatred. 

"The Fenton Ghost Portal," Danny hissed, disgust clearly visible in his voice. "The reason for my death." Danny kicked it gently on the base, enjoying the dull pinging sound that echoed in the lab. After a couple of minutes of kicking, Danny sighed and reached over and pressed his thumb against the Fenton Genetic Lock, watching as the hornet colored doors slid over it. As soon as no more green was visible, Danny leaned on the doors, and slid to the ground against them.

"So," Danny's voice echoed across the cold empty lab. "Do you want to know how it's been since you killed me?"

Yeah, Danny was talking to the portal.

"Okay, since your so anxious to know," he said in a slightly cheerful voice. "For this past year, I've been 'living'," Danny made air-quotes with his fingers. " As the great halfa, Danny Phantom. I've been fighting all the ghosts that came through you after you fried me. Yup, that's how I was known. As the freak who was neither ghost or human. Hated and wanted in both the Ghost Zone _and_ Earth." He paused for a moment, as if to let everything he just said sink in.

After 2 minutes, he started up again. "And then, there is Vlad." Danny gave a bitter laugh at the mention of his archenemy. "Vlad. Vlad Masters, the first actual halfa. And stronger, too. He was out to get my dad, marry my mom, and either get me to join him, or kill me too. We may have been in the same position, but he didn't make himself the most wanted ghost in the Ghost Zone and on Earth by being the good guy. Oh no, God forbid he do something _good_. Nope, he used his powers for his own selfish benefits. And how is he viewed? He's viewed as the decent, good civilian, and I'm the bad troubled teenager. Well, I'm sick of that. Sick of it!" Danny's sudden shout echoed, breaking the still air hanging around his face.

After catching his breath, he continued.

"But no matter how strong Vlad is, he's nothing compared to what I was to become," Danny's voice was a whisper now, and he was scanning the room, as if he expected someone to come out of the shadows or something.

"I was not only going to become the strongest ghost that ever existed, but the most dangerous and cruel. I was going to kill my family and friends, and Mr. Lancer too." Tears were rolling down his face now. "And I can still become that. I almost hurt Sam and Tucker today with my Ghostly Wail. I'm a freak. They could end up dead just because I want to keep up this act." All of a sudden, Danny pulled himself onto his feet. "Well, I'm not going to let that happen," Danny wiped his eyes and started towards the door out of the basement.

He stopped right before he opened the door and turned back to look for one last time at the basement. The basement where he had died one year ago, the cause of all the ghost attacks on the city.

"All this time, people who know about my secret ask me, 'What's it like being half dead and half alive?'," Danny said as he let himself out of the basement. He started walking up the stairs to his room, breezing past the forgotten note on the floor.

"Well, my answer is, I don't know. I'm already dead."

'**Blows nose and ducks bricks' I know, I know. I'm building suspense until the right moment. But, as you all can clearly see now, Danny _is_ going to commit suicide. And I am also aware that I made him sound insane, but hey as my English teacher says, some things just happen themselves. Well that's what happened here. It just wrote itself that way. 'Shrugs' Anyway, I fell slightly accomplished. I wrote 5 pages! That's the longest I've ever written for this story! Or anything in general, actually. Anyway, here it was, Chapter !0! And you also got an inside view of what our favorite redhead was doing! Please review!**

**-Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-) **


	11. Determination Followed by Revelation

**Now, no killing the author! It has been three years and four months and a half, but I have returned! 'Ducks bricks, flaming torches, pitchforks, and flying cows' I'm sorry, but I had lost inspiration for awhile, and couldn't bring myself to write this chapter. I had actually semi-outlined it back in 9th grade; I'm about to become a senior now. -_-" The actual chapter deviated a bit from the outline, but I like it better like this. This is probably going to sound corny, but I found my inspiration again by reading through the reviews you guys have left me. I felt oddly touched by the death threats and your fear for Danny's safety. Kinda made me feel like a horrible person inside. So I sat down and wrote the whole chapter in one go. SEE?! REVIEWS ARE GOLD!!**

**Special shoutout goes to SciFOXcraft, who has been breathing down my neck for the past three years, and currently, for the past four hours, for me to get this chapter done. You guys should go worship her, she's the reason I have this up now. And she's also the reason my wrist burns. 'Winces in pain' **

**I will hopefully be ending this story before I graduate in June and are forced to become a decent citizen who actually works for a living. Ew. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer (Wow, it's been awhile): I do not own Danny Phantom, for if I did, Mr. Lancer would get more screentime, and Dash might have been reformed at some point. And I would have been stoned to death by angry fans for going MIA for three years.**

**Dedicated to those of you haven't lost faith in this story or in me!**

* * *

Danny was not so much walking, as he was strolling towards his room. He was feeling a bit drained from his emotional outburst and honestly, what was the rush at this point? Chuckling darkly Danny passed his parents' room and was well on his way past his sister's when something made him stop and turn. The door to Jazz's room was nothing special, regular white paint, regular brass doorknob, with nothing on it to call attention to itself. Considering his rather eccentric parents and his pathetic sham of a "life," this tiny sliver of normality called strongly to him and that was how he found himself standing in the middle of Jazz's room, surrounded by pink and white.

Swinging his dead gaze left and right, Danny couldn't help but cringe slightly. Jazz's room was just so, _alive_. There really wasn't any other way to describe it. The room was comfortably furnished, with a pink cushy armchair that was heavier than it looked, -he should know, he had helped carry it in,- a cluttered, yet organized white desk, a methodically made bed pushed into the corner, and every other surface cluttered with books, stuffed plushies, pictures and even a half full bottle of water, all captured in the moment, as if waiting for their owner to return to pick up her life from where she left off.

The younger Fenton had often felt envy for his older sister, it was nothing foreign. If anything, it was to be expected, and if anyone had asked Jazz, she would have started rattling on about teenage anxiety and parental neglect. Danny felt a brief smile curl his lips before he proceeded deeper into the room and cohesively, deeper into his thoughts.

Jazz was the perfect child; dedicated, smart, peppy, pretty, healthy, independent, and strong-willed. Normally, this would be enough to guarantee the hatred of most of the population, but as it was, Jazz was also undeniably one of the most understanding and collected people out there, and this naturally drew people to her, regardless of the social hierarchy of Casper High. Actually, Danny mused as he picked up Albert Bearstein, Jasmine Fenton may possibly be one of the few people who existed _outside_ the medieval caste system that dominated their prison-commonly-called-school. And yet she was happy and accepted by all. It was this that Danny actually envied. Not her grades, her looks, or even her annoyingly 24/7 good mood; it was her ability to overcome any obstacles placed in her way, and when she couldn't, her ability to make the best of it. Suddenly, Albert Bearstein made a pathetic grinding noise as his body was contorted beyond what his mass could take by angry glowing fingers.

Although, Danny reasoned grimly eyeing the slightly crumpled ursine scientist, even Jazz wouldn't be able to find the silver lining in his life. He was dead, a danger to society, a danger to the undead society, and apparently, a danger to stuffed animals as well. Smoothing the bear out to the most of his ability, the young halfa dropped him amidst copies of _Psychology Today_ and paperback romance novels. Taking a step back, Danny carefully observed the desktop, taking in the charred crippled remnant of Jazz's childhood nestled between the proof of the teenage girl and the woman that girl was becoming. Finding it oddly appropriate, Danny chuckled as he left the room, silently wishing Jazz all the best in her future.

After all, to get anywhere, you had to sacrifice _something_ at some point. Jazz chose her childhood, Danny chose his life. Simple as that.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a teenage girl and a teenage boy were slowly stirring awake, the chilling night air blowing across exposed skin proving to be a determined foe. Tucker opened his eyes first; even if he was more appropriately dressed, he was closer to the opened door. Placing his glasses on, he looked around groggily, trying to determine where he was, and giving in to his slowly amounting panic as his sleepy mind concluded that he must have been ambushed and dumped for dead in some abandoned warehouse.

The pain in his spine agreed with my full-heartedly.

Suddenly, the image of a crying green-eyed boy shifted through his mind, and the missing events began to fill in the blanks in his mind fluidly. A panicked thought quickly made its way to the forefront of the young boy's awareness; _Danny!_ Jumping up he quickly scanned the couch half where Sam and himself had placed the brunette, and couldn't help the rising bubble of worry closing his throat as he noticed it was empty. Scanning the room, Tucker was able to determine that the source of his back pain was a broken table, that the refrigerator was a pile of twisted metal, that Sam did indeed have meat in her house, and that Sam had gotten the better couch half.

Suddenly, his observations were cut short as a piece of newspaper plastered itself to his glasses, having been propelled by the evening air. Ripping it off his face in annoyance, Tucker almost chucked it until he noticed a clashing tone on the paper; there seemed to be two distinct writings on it, one darker than the other. Holding it up to the light, Tucker realized he was right; someone had scrawled a message in sloppy block letter on top of an article about an old hospital up for demolition.

As he read the note, the dark pressure in his throat steadily grew until it felt as if he had swallowed a lead anvil whole. Slowly, Tucker stumbled over to where Sam was starting to groggily sit up, and almost knocked her back over when he thrust the suicide note into her face.

"Tucker! What are you do-," her angry retort was cut short as she took in her friend's worried stare and the note's chilling contents. Her hand quickly found its way to her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her gasp, instead making a hiccupping noise that sounded too much like a sob for Tucker's liking. Unceremoniously, Tucker grabbed Sam by the arm and began to haul her towards the door. As they stumbled through the dump that used to be her living room the two friends couldn't seem to get to the door fast enough, but when they did, they took off running down the street, heading to an address that they would forever associate with laughing blue eyes, surprises, and an underage hero.

* * *

"_The Fenton house is simply, alarming,"_ was the lone thought running through the English teacher's mind as he looked up distastefully at the huge opt center perched at the top like a giant ugly bird. "_No wonder there aren't even weeds around," _Mr. Lancer thought darkly as he stepped into the darkness that hung around the house, _"that God forsaken mammoth hunk of metal creates enough shade to kill all plant-life within two blocks."_ Mr. Lancer effectively decided to ignore the happy tree at the corner as he contemplated the front door.

After standing awkwardly for about five minutes, Mr. Lancer's frown deepened. Something wasn't right. Glaring suspiciously at the dark windows, the balding man mused out loud, "Jack Fenton's house. Nine-thirty in the evening. No lights. What does this tell us?" The man's intellectual side was coming out, and with it, his mumbling increased. "Could have blown a power fuse, the Lord knows it's possible with all the ghost hunting doohickeys that the Fentons have lying around. But no, there would definitely be noise. It's quiet, _too_ quiet, . . ." Mr. Lancer let his thoughts trail off with a deepening of his frown. Perhaps the Fentons just weren't home? He knew that Jasmine Fenton had gone on an early college tour, possibly taking her family with her?

But that wouldn't make sense, he reasoned, recalled the worried glances exchanged between one Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley during his class. Surely Danny would have told his friends if he was going anywhere, so as to avoid their worry. Daniel Fenton was many things, amongst them a slacker, reserved and stubborn, but he was not irresponsible. The boy, as lazy as he appeared, knew when to step up to take the wheel and drive, as the kids said it. Not that Lancer would ever admit it, but he had high hopes for Danny. The brunette was obviously smart; his parents were inventors and his sister was being scouted by the big name universities for crying out loud! And Lancer knew from observing him that Danny was creative and talented; during the few occasions he turned his homework assignments in on time Lancer would be thoroughly impressed by the analyses made and how he managed to connect so many classics to modern day plights. It was almost as if he had experienced the hardships of many lifetimes, and had barely survived. There was a barely perceptible fear in the way he wrote, as if he realized he truly knew how awful life could be.

As much as Lancer would like to take credit for Mr. Fenton's writing ability, he knew better. Wasn't it he, after all, who told his students that experience was the best teacher? It was that very idea that had him currently standing in the cold outside an oddly quiet Fenton Works. The thought that Daniel Fenton had experience such as that under his belt was a truly worrisome one, and it made the English teacher even more suspicious. How could a fourteen year old boy garner that much emotional maturity? _Crystal Castle_, the boy was only a freshman! His main concern should be centered around not getting tossed into a locker, not on survival!

Frown now morphing into a look of steely determination, Mr. Frederick Lancer squared his shoulders and turned to the front door. He would get to the bottom of this, ghosts and Jack Fenton be damned!

* * *

Inside the quiet house, Danny was oblivious to his teacher's moral dilemma, much more concerned with how he was going to end it all. Absently rubbing at the dried blood collected around his mouth from his impromptu meeting with the sidewalk, the brunette wondered if anyone at school would miss him. He knew Sam and Tucker and even Jazz would, and just the flashing image of a crying group of his friends and sister trying to comfort each other made him feel exceptionally guilty. Danny quickly shook his head, trying to rid his head of such weak thoughts. He had nothing to feel guilty about! He was _saving their lives_ by doing this! He rather they be grieving his absence than dead. Giving an affirmative nod, the half ghost maneuvered his way through his messy bedroom and to his night table. Rummaging inside, his hand bumped up against something cold and metallic. Closing his fingers around it, Danny pulled out a red rounded rectangle with an indistinguishable white cross on it.

"A Swiss Army Knife would do quite nicely," he murmured dreamily to himself, eyes taking a slightly maniacal glaze to them as he expertly flipped open the largest blade. The blade was clean and silver, and for a moment, the edge captured the moonlight as it lit up in white light, seductively calling to Danny with its sharpness. Fully intending to give in to the Siren's song, Danny brought the knife -one of the only normal presents he had ever gotten from his father,- down to where the blue lifelines on his wrist were the most visible. Tilting the blade to slash vertically, not horizontally, Danny gave one more ruthful smile.

So this was it. The end of the infamous Danny Phantom. Having survived being thrown through buildings, being scorched, being imprisoned, being beaten, being brutally tortured by inhumane means, only to meet his end at the hands of a small little knife. It was quite funny actually, if he thought about it. His father's portal killed him the first time, and his father's gift would finish the job. Danny let a raspy bark escape his throat, "Good old Dad, . . ."

His dad, who always had a smile and a good natured pat on the back accompanied by fudge for him when they talked about, well, anything.

His mom who had held him on stormy nights as a young child and whose voice he still heard softly singing his favorite lullaby on particularly bad nights.

His sister who had told him unforgettable bedtime stories such as _The Sleeping Prince and the Young Adventuress Who Saved Him_, and still gave him encouraging smiles whenever he actually came to her for advice.

Mr. Lancer, who although he always had a thousand harsh remarks for him, actually took time to tutor him personally, going as far as staying after school with him to make sure he understood the lesson.

Sam, who had held his hand on the first day of kindergarten, and who still made his heart soar whenever she smiled.

Tucker, who had bravely pushed Dash into a mud puddle when he made Danny cry in first grade, and who had sworn to always have his back, his words oddly determined despite the whistled S's produced by his newly missing front teeth.

A flair of pain brought Danny back as he stared in horror at the thin reddening line on his wrist where he had applied a bit too much pressure. Moving his hand away from his wrist Danny let his head drop forward, tears finally streaming down his face.

"Wh- what am I _doing_?," he hissed to himself, grasping his black hair in frustration as he tried to organize his swirling thoughts. He wanted to protect everyone, so he was going to kill himself. Because if he didn't, he might kill them in a future he had already prevented, but might happen regardless. But in doing so, he would be hurting everyone he cared about, in the same way that their deaths had hurt him in the alternate time line. So, would the people he left behind ultimately follow his same path?

Growling, Danny furiously rubbed his face with his shirt. He was thinking in circles; this was getting him nowhere. All it had given him was a headache, a smarting wrist, and now he was hearing voices in his head that sounded vaguely like Sam, Tucker and, Mr. Lancer?

Danny raised his head in confusion, listening intently. Yes, that was Mr. Lancer for sure; he could hear a faint book title being used in vain. And those were _definitely_ Sam and Tucker.

"Why are they here?," Danny asked himself before hitting himself on the forehead. His note! They must have woken up and seen it! Shit! What was he going to do now?! But that still didn't answer why his English teacher was here; he'd never come before when he'd missed school. Why start now?

Getting up with the purpose of finding out, Danny started across the room, only to halt suddenly. Because on his way out, he caught his reflection in the window. As distorted as it was, Danny could tell something was wrong. Namely the white flaming hair, the fanged smirk, the blue skin, the red eyes, and the deep chilling laugh of his older counterpart reverberating through his room.

_You can't escape the future, Danny. No one can outrun destiny._

Danny stared in horror before throwing the knife he still held at the window, his terrified scream mingling with the crash of breaking glass.

* * *

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_! I'm not asking for your life story Mr. Foley! I'm merely asking you to tell me what exactly you three hooligans have been up to, because I know something's not right here!," Lancer started at Sam and Tucker in frustration as they stared back at him, panic clear in their eyes.

Lancer had been getting ready to knock when he had almost been bowled over by none other than Samantha Madison and Tucker Foley, both looking like that had run a marathon. They had started at each other rather stupidly for about a minute, before he had demanded to know what the others was doing there. At this, they had both started babbling nonsense, and only under the threat of detention for the week had he gotten them to shut up. He had tried Sam first, but she had the look of a deer in the headlights and wasn't saying anything. Surprisingly, Tucker had been the one to start talking, although Lancer did not see the need to know that the theme of Tucker's fourth birthday had been dinosaurs. And now, they had both clamed up. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Lancer was about to start demanding answers again under the threat of detention for a whole month this time, when three things happened at once: something crashed above their heads, someone screamed, and a shower of broken glass fell on them. Three sets of eyes looked up in horror, and three sets of mouths asked the exact same thing;

"_DANNY?!"_

* * *

**And thus concludes this chapter. Ah, yes, that's right. I have now officially planted the seed of doubt in your minds. Will Danny actually kill himself? Will he not? What the heck is Dan doing there? (Sneaky bastard got himself a cameo). **

**I apologize to those of you who are used to my old writing style, I have been informed that my writing style has slightly changed. Eh, what can I do? Hopefully, it changed for the better. ^_^ **

**~'Till Next Time, Ginger Guardian Angel 0;3**


End file.
